thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Сатериазис Веномания
Сатериазис Веномания, настоящее имя Херувим, был Герцогом Вельзениянской Империи, руководившим территорией Асмодин. Презираемый за свою уродство и отвергнутый своим близким другом и возлюбленной, Гуминой Глассред, Херувим убил всю свою семью и заключил контракт с Демоном Похоти. Выдавая себя за своего брата, он похитил и развратил многих женщин, используя свои темные, чарующие силы. Биография Юность Он родился в городе Ласаленд, региона Асмодеан в EC 113, сын Илотте и Нилфо Веномании, мать мальчика совершила самоубийство из-за его физического уродства: маленькое лицо на правой щеке. Названный "ребенком демона", он был заключен в тюрьму подвала особняка своим отцом, который запретил его покидатьThe Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4. Игнорируемый и признаный несуществующим, мальчик оставался в своей камере. В какой-то период времени, охранник стал учить его писать и мальчик стал вести дневник, описывая в нем свое одиночество в темной комнате. 19 июля ЕС 123, он встретил Сатериазиса, своего младшего сводного брата, и эти двое заинтересовались друг другом. 7 сентября, ночью, Сатериазис выпустил своего брата из его тюрьмы, чтобы показать внешний мир. Прячась от людских взоров, ребенок наслаждался свободой и вместе со своим братом стал чаще пробираться наружу. 16 октября,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 во время одной из их вылазок, братья отправились в лес, где Херувим встретил Гумину Глассред и влюбился в нее. Все трое часто играли вместе на протяжении многих лет.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 В определенный момент, Сатериазис упросил их отца освободить старшего брата, ему было разрешено покинуть подвал, в качестве слуги, и нарекли Херувимом. Хотя другие жильцы оскорбляли его, но он по-прежнему был близок с Сатериазисом и Гуминой. Со временем, Херувим стал завидовать красивой внешности брата и популярной манере поведения.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Ангел в Демона В декабре ЕС 135, узнал о помолвке своего младшего брата и Гумины. Опустошенный, он все же решился признаться Гумине в своих чувствах и подошел к ней.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Но прежде, чем он успел признаться, Гумина сказала ему, что они не должны больше видеться. Шокированный, слуга спросил почему и отказался уйти без ответа. Гумина стала издеваться над ним, что он был раздражающе тупым, объясняя, что он ей не нравился с самого начала. Выражение лица Гумины становилось все более мерзким, сказав Херувиму, что она чувствовала тошноту возле него и хотела, чтобы тот со своим уродливым лицом был от нее подальше.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 Убитый горем и униженный, Херувим разозлился на то, что все жестоко обращались с ним, тогда как его брат получил все. На следующий день, злой Херувим взял меч и убил своего отца, мачеху, младшего брата и всех слуг.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Когда его гнев прошел, он почувствовал вину и решил совершить самоубийство при помощи меча; и тогда он услышал, как его спросили почему он хочет умереть, повернувшись юноша увидел женщину с белыми волосами в плаще с ним в столовой, его руки задрожали, пока он смотрел. Она спросила его, ненавидел ли он все вокруг, Херувим, слегка успокоившись, ответил, что он не смог ничего добиться не в прошлом, ни в будущем. Когда женщина поинтересовалась, чего же он хотел, Херувим ответил, что хотел, что бы хоть кто-нибудь его полюбил, и спросила, исполнила ли эта резня его желание. Заплакав, Херувим сказал, что он только еще больше запутался, и решил покончить со всем умерев, так как он никогда не должен был существовать. Спросив почему он просто не ухватиться за свое желание вместо умирать, Херувим ответил, что нет такого пути. Таинственная женщина, сказав что она могла бы исполнить его мечту, достала из под плаща катану. Удивленный, Херувим спросил, собиралась ли женщина заколоть его этой катаной, вместо того, чтобы дать то что он желал. Она прямо заявила, что она была колдуньей и предлагает ему заключить контракт с демоном. Когда Херувим выразил удивление по поводу ее слов, она спросила не был ли он напуган этим словом. Отмахнувшись от мыслей, он объяснил свое с ним знакомство. Откинув меч в сторону, Херувим взял катану, выразив сомнения была ли она настоящей колдуньей, но поразмыслив, что только сменив оружие он убъет себя, если она солгала. Услышав голос, говоривший ему "оставить" все ему, он начал лихорадочно искать его источник, объясняя, что это должно быть говорила колдунья. После она спросила причиняло ли это ему неудобство, он заметил, что это успокаивает. Женщина объяснила, что это значит: демон был согласен заключить с ним контракт. Окончательно убедившись, что она говорит правду, он обнажил катану и ударил себя, говоря что он сделал бы что угодно в этот момент, если бы он мог получить Гумину. Проткнув лезвием грудь, он заключил контракт с демоном Похоти и наполнился его магией, изменившей цвет его крови на фиолетовый.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue При помощи новых сил, Херувим изменил свое лицо на лицо младшего брата, став новым "Сатериазисом Веноманией".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania После волшебница представилась, как "I.R", Сатериазис согласился оставить меч, чтобы получить больше сил, так долго как ей было нужно, и использовать эту силу, чтобы соблазнять женщин для его личных фантазий.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 С силой Демона, Сатериазис узнал о его способности соблазнять женщин взглядом, манипулировать памятью и превращаться самому. Вскоре он нечаянно стер свою память при использовании новых сил.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Granted newfound powers, Cherubim changed his face to that of his younger sibling to become the new "Sateriasis Venomania".Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania After the sorceress introduced herself as "I.R.", Sateriasis agreed to keep the sword to gain more power, so long as helped her whenever needed, and use that power to seduce women for his personal fancies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 With the powers of the Demon, Sateriasis learned of his ability to seduce women with his gaze, manipulate memories, and transform himself.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 After realizing he had been witnessed by someone else, I.R. taught him how to perform the amplification ritual to invoke the sword's memory manipulation power on either sex within the area. Sateriasis then hastily performed the ritual, holding up the sword while reciting the chant and imagining the area the witness was in; after failing to properly cast the expanded spell, the new Sateriasis Venomania unintentionally wiped both his and the target's memories regarding him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Герцог Асмодеана Прикинувшись братом, Сатериазис верил, что он был единственным выжившим в резне. В послании, Вельзенианский Император сделал его приемником отца, в качестве герцога Асмодеана и взять на себя управление регионом. Но из-за того он потерял память, Маркиз Глассред взял на себя управление Асмодеаном вместо Сатериазиса. Новый герцог скрывался в особняке, вдали от публики, из-за своих похотливых желаний. Спустя месяц, маркиз нанес визит и затеял яростный спор с герцогом об его одиночном образе жизни и, после перестал его навещать. Во время Новогоднего Фестиваля в Ласаленде, Веномания, голодный и надеявшийся исполнить свои желания, инстинктивно покинул особняк и отправился в столицу. Потерявшего сознание Герцога на улице города, нашла Лукана Окто. Когда он очнулся в кровати, Лукана спросила его, как тот себя чувствовал, и Веномания был замешательстве, прежде чем признался, что он был Сатериазисом. Узнав, что он в магазине ее дяди, извинился и сказал, что он был голоден. Когда она принесли покушать, Сатериазис взял немного хлеба с тарелки и начал есть, утверждая, что он вкусный. После того, как он закончив есть поблагодарил ее, Лукана поинтересовалась, почему тот ходил по улице в лохмотьях и голодный. Герцог заметил, что это наверняка было странное зрелище, и швея пояснила, что она была простым посетителем, помогавшим своему дяде с магазином. Веномания сказал, что она должно быть мастер своего дела, и Лукана упомянула, что слухи о том, что он сошел с ума распространились. Отмахнувшись от них, Сатериазис сказал, что его внешний вид, естественно повлек у людей такой вывод. Подтвердив, что убийцу так и не схватили, он извинился за то, что заставил горожан беспокоиться за него. Поблагодарив Люкану за ее добрые слова, они представились друг другу, и Веномания настоял на том, что бы она не обращалась к нему уважительно, так как этот титул был ему навязан. Пришедший дядя Луканы спросил об его здоровье, и Герцог извинился за доставленные им неприятности и пообещал им привезти подарок, что бы отблагодарить в будущем. Когда его спросили, собирается ли он уже уходить, он ответил, что не хотел бы доставлять им еще больше неудобств. Из-за того, что на улицах стемнело, продавец поручил своей племяннице сопроводить Герцога и попросил того переодеться в одежды, что он принес. Осмотрев их, он был впечатлен качеством и спросил Лукана ли сшила ее. Отметив, что его интуиция насчет возможностей Луканы была права, он пообещал, что отправит им подарок стоимостью в эти одежды, и попросил их выйти, чтобы он мог переодеться. Закончив, он вышел и отправился в свой особняк вместе с Луканой. Прибыв домой, он начал хитро смотреть на девушку, но быстро сдержался, когда она заметила. Когда его спросили: живет ли он один, Сатериазис подтвердил, что один, будучи в состоянии выжить благодаря своему богатству и прошел в столовую. На вопрос Луканы почему, он ответил, что потерял свои воспоминания и не может вспомнить лица убийцы, спрашивая не находит ли она его странным. Затем девушка спросила, почему он гулял по улицам, Веномания ответил, что хотел найти еду и двух женщин. После вопроса швеи, были ли они его любовницами, он ответил, что помнит только их лица, и описав их, спросил не видела ли она их. Девушка ответила, что нет, особенно в качестве посетителя, и Герцог извинился за свой вопрос. Лукана отметила, что они возможно были Эльф и Нэцума, пока он разговаривал об этом, то вспомнил, что его мать также была Эльф. Тогда герцог сказал, что он думал, что они возможно знали ее, удивившись тому, что Лукана так много знала о нем и текущих делах, объясняя, что он был благодарен Маркизу за помощь в управлении штатом. Лукана предложила спросить его о женщинах, и Веномания робко описал их спор и как затруднительно для него было посетить маркиза в настоящее время . Еще раз поблагодарив швею за ее доброту, он отметил, как было холодно и зажег камин, заявляя что ему не нужно больше беспокоиться о новых одеждах, так как он купил ее. Лукана возразила ему и предложила нанять портного, тогда Веномания взял ее за руки и предложил работать на него. Говоря, что ему понравились ее модели и он будет платить и за одежду и за жилье, он предложил ей остаться в комнате для гостей, пока она работает и она в конечном итоге согласилась.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Возрождение Прошлого Для работы Луканы, Герцог приобрел ткань высшего качества и нужные ей инструменты. За это время он заметил, что швея работала допоздна и создавала поразительную одежду для него. По истечении двух недель, как она приняла его предложение, герцог, взяв стопку книг из библиотеки, сел в свою любимое кресло и начал читать. Прочитав все дневники, кроме собственного, Веноманию охватило раздражение, что "Сатериазис" не хранил такие вещи. With Lukana working at the mansion, the Duke purchased the highest quality fabric and tools she needed. During the period, he noticed that the tailor was working late into the night and producing amazing clothes for himself. Two weeks since she first accepted his request, Venomania took a stack of books from the library and sat down in his favorite chair to start reading. Reading the diaries of everyone, save for himself, Venomania grew irritated that "Sateriasis" didn't keep such things. Обеспокоенный, тем что Лукана перетруждалась, Герцог зашел к ней в мастерскую и нашел ее спящей на рабочем столе. Взяв одеяло с кровати, он укрыл ее, и сел в кресло, наблюдая за спящей девушкой. Почувствовав благодарность и похоть, Герцог захотел сделать ее своей прежде чем она уйдет, но остановил себя, так как его мысли становились все темнее в своих желаниях. Concerned Lukana was overworking herself again, the Duke headed towards her workshop and found Lukana sleeping on the work table. Taking a blanket from the bedroom, he placed it over her then sat in a chair nearby, staring at her sleeping form. Feeling gratitude and lust, the Duke wished he could have made her his before she left and stopped himself as his thoughts became increasingly dark in their desire. Ссылаясь на свою ложь о поиске конкретных женщин, Веномания был убежден, что для них лучше не встречаться снова, когда он заметил что она мечтает. Когда он собирался разбудить ее, Лукана проснулась сама и закричала, требуя что бы он не подходил к ней. Как только она замолчала, Герцог спросил, сделал ли он что-то неправильное и сказал, что это был просто кошмар. Recalling his lies to her about looking for specific women, the Duke was convinced it was best they didn't meet again when he noticed she was seemingly dreaming. As he was about to wake her, Lukana awoke herself and screamed, demanding he didn't go near her. Once she calmed down, the Duke asked if he did something wrong and said it was just a nightmare. Извинившись, она начала готовиться к возращению к дядя, закончив работу в течении дня, на прощание Герцог пожелал ей успешно добраться домой. Попрощавшись, она наблюдал как та уходит. Затам она сказала, что она закончит нить одежду за пять дней, надеясь, что он с нетерпением ждет этого. Веномания был счастлив услышать, что она отнеслась к нему более ласково, чем прежде. Apologizing, she began packing to return to her uncle's home, having finishing the sewing for the day, and the Duke wished her well on her journey home. Bidding her farewell, he became conflicted as he watched her leave the estate. She then called out that she'd finish the clothes in five days, hoping he'd look forward to it, and the Duke was happy to hear her refer to him more affectionately than before. По окончании пяти дней, Герцог заметил, что Лукана трудилась еще усерднее, чем раньше, чтобы как можно скорее закончить с его одеждой. Лукана закончили свою работу на рассвете и Герцог примерил свой новый костюм. Лукана рассказала, что ее нравиться западный стиль. Веномания отметил, что большинство вельзенианского дворянства предпочитали этот стиль, хотя асмодеанцы отдавали предпочтение восточной моде. Over the course of five days, the Duke noticed Lukana was working even harder to finish his clothes more quickly. Lukana finished her work by dawn and had the Duke try on his new apparel. When Lukana described her liking for the western style, Venomania noted that the Beelzenian nobility as a whole preferred the style, although most of Asmodean preferred eastern fashion. Лукана заметила, что она слышала слух о том, что смогинг пришел к ним с востока, и удивленный Веномания сменил тему, сказав что ему нравиться дизайн, и спросив не присоединится ли она к нему на трапезу, чтобы отпраздновать окончание работ. Швея отказалась, имея упакованные вещи для возвращения в Мистику. Герцог удивленный ее поспешным отъездом, напомнил, что еще он не заплатил полную стоимость одежды. Lukana then remarked that she heard a rumor that the tuxedo was rumored to have come from the East and, surprised, Sateriasis changed the subject, expressing his love for the design and asked if she'd join him for a meal to celebrate finishing the job. The tailor declined, having already packed her luggage to return to Mystica. Surprised with her hasty departure, the Duke reminded her that he hadn't fully paid her for the clothes yet. Лукана объяснила, что ее друзья и семья волнуются за нее, и он просто отдать деньги ее дядя. Герцог сказал, что ему будет одиноко без нее. Также она настаивала на том, что бы он нанял больше слуг, на вопрос смогут ли готовить такой же вкусный кетчуповый суп, как она, девушка предложила ему позже попробовать кетчуп, что она оставила на кухне в шкафу. Once Lukana explained her friends and family were likely worried and he could just pass the money onto her uncle, the Duke said it would be lonely without her. As she insisted he hire more servants, Venomania pointed out that whether they could make such delicious ketchup bread like her was another problem entirely and she suggested he try the ketchup she left in the kitchen cabinets later. Засмеявшись, Герцог решил проводить ее до городских ворот. Пока они шли по городу, что его новое появление привлекло внимание горожан, но он игнорировал их; осознав, что Лукане неуютно рядом с ним, он увеличил скорость. Как только они достигли границы, Лукана быстро попрощалась и ушла, Сатериазис схватил ее за руку, спрашивая, почему она так стремилась уйти. Laughing, the Duke insisted on seeing her off to the city gates. As they passed through town, Sateriasis noticed the attention his new appearance attracted but ignored them; recognizing Lukana was uncomfortable being beside him, he increased his speed towards the city gates. Once they reached the border, Lukana said a quick farewell and left and the Duke grabbed her arm, asking why she was so eager to leave. Девушка сказала, что они не должны больше видеться друг с другом и ушла, а сам Веномания упал на колени. Подумав снова о двух женщинах, у него всплыли воспоминания о словах Гумины и его поступках. Услышав позади себя знакомый голос I.R , он поприветствовал ее не оглянувшись. After Lukana rejected him, saying they shouldn't see each other again, and left, Venomania collapsed to his knees in shock, the sentence resounding with him. Thinking of the two women's faces again, the words rekindled his memory of Gumina, I.R., and his actions. Hearing a familiar voice behind him, Sateriasis greeted I.R. without looking back at her. На вопрос вернулась ли к нему память, он ответил, что только часть и пошутил, когда он вспомнил, что она была милой волшебницей. Женщина потребовала, что тот ответил серьезно, Герцог засмеялся и извинился, сказав что он вспомнил. Когда чародейка приказала ему следовать за ней, герцог льветил, что та была далеко, ему нужен экипаж. Asked if his memory returned, he admitted he regained a portion of it and joked that he remembered she was a cute sorceress. She demanded he answer her seriously and the Duke laughed and apologized, saying he remembered what he did and needed to do. When the sorceress ordered him to go after her, the Duke pointed out she was already too far ahead and would need a horse carriage. Ответ I.R, что он должен лететь, он назвал абсурдным. Маг спросила, забыл ли он как использовать силы и Герцог сказал, что он никогда не пытался раньше. Когда I.R попыталась воодушевить его, он заметил, не могла ли она его телепортировать. Появившись перед ним в облике рыжей кошки, женщина объяснила, что она не может использовать заклинания в этом облике, и он был удивлен увидев кота. I.R. then said he should fly to catch up and the Duke called it absurd. The mage questioned if he forgot how to use his power and the Duke realized her intentions, saying he never tried it before. As I.R. tried to encourage him, he noted how weakly she phrased it and asked if she could just teleport him instead. Twirling in front of him as a red cat, the mage explained that she couldn't use spells in her current form and he was surprised to see she was a cat. После того как чародейка пригрозила, что сожжет его, если он будет отлынивать, Герцог парировал, что она не может использовать заклинания по ее желанию. Убедившись, что вокруг никого нет, Веномания снал свою верхнюю одежду, чтобы не порвать их и телепатически позвал демона Похоти. Once the sorceress threatened to burn him if he kept lazing about, the Duke countered that she couldn't currently use spells before conceding to her wish. Confirming no one other than I.R. was around, the Duke removed Lukana's clothes from his upper body to keep them from being ruined and telepathically called out to the Demon of Lust. Услышав ответ, Веномания спросил, что тот делал, и Демон ответил, что спал, возможно из-за потери памяти, и ему было скучно. Герцог попросил его о помощи и тот согласился. Услышав жужащие звуки у себя в голове, Веномания распустил крылья и взлетел. With its answer, Venomania asked what it was doing since he last heard from it and the Demon said it was asleep, possibly due to his memory loss, and had been bored. Disregarding its boredom, the Duke asked for its assistance and it complied. While hearing a buzzing sound in his head, Sateriasis sprouted wings and took flight after Lukana.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Беда в Лесу Увидев Луканы в лесу, между Ласалендом и следующим городом, он опустился перед ней. Извинившись, за то что он напугал ее, взял ее за руку и сказал, что не позволит ей уйти. На предложение выйти за него, Лукага отказалась и отбросила его руки прочь, выражая шок его словами и появлением. Once he spotted Lukana in the forest between Lasaland and the next town, the Duke descended in front of her. He then apologized for scaring her, grabbing her hand, and explained that he refused to let her go. Asking her to marry him, Lukana refused and flung his hands away, expressing her shock at both his words and appearance. Заметив, что она права, появиться перед леди полуголым, но Лукана ответила, что имела в виду крылья, говоря что он продал свою душу кому-то ужасному, как она думала. Удивившись тому, что она похоже уже знала о его контракте с демоном, Сатериазис упрекнул настойчивость Луканы, чтобы он ушел и они забыли друг о друге, говоря что он сделает все, чтобы добиться ее. Sateriasis noted she was right, having appeared shirtless in front of a lady, but Lukana chided that she meant his wings, saying he had sold his soul to something awful as she thought. Curious that she seemingly knew about his demon contract already, Sateriasis rebuked Lukana's insistence he leave and they'd forget about each other, saying he would do anything attain her. Когда Лукана снова отказала ему, Герцог Веномания повторил свое предложение, утверждая что использует даже насилия, пока он завершал свою демоническую трансформацию. Увидев Луканы в глазах Луканы ужас, Герцог спросил испугалась ли она его появления и маниакально засмеялся, Когда Лукана попыталась объясниться, Сатериазис проигнорировал ее и, взяв ее за подбородок, потребовал, чтобы она посмотрела ему в глаза. When Lukana again refused to be his, Duke Venomania reiterated his position, stating he'd even use violence as he completed his demon transformation. After seeing Lukana collapse in terror, the Duke asked if she was afraid of his appearance and laughed maniacally. As Lukana tried to explain, Sateriasis ignored her and, lifting her chin, asked that she look into his eyes. Затем он призвал свои силы и промыл ей мозги, позволяя Лукане упасть ему в руки. Сказав что они должны вернуться в его особняк, Сатериазис обнял швею и мягко ее поцеловал. Она согласилась и эти двое обменялись множеством поцелуев, когда он услышал звук разбившегося стекла и крик. Увидев прекрасную зеленоволосую девушку, Сатериазис спросил почему она испугана. Посмотрев на себя, он решил, что это из-за того, что полуголый. He then invoked his powers and brainwashed her, letting Lukana fall limp into his arms. Saying they should return to his mansion, Sateriasis hugged the tailor then softly kissed her. She complied, and the two exchanged many kisses when he heard the sound of glass break and a scream. Seeing a beautiful green-haired girl freak out incoherently, Sateriasis questioned why she was afraid. Once he looked at himself, he confidently deduced it was because of his half-naked body. Услышав I.R., что это было не из-за этого, герцог обернулся посмотреть на колдунью и заметил, что в этот раз она принесла свое тело. Затем она стала ругать его за то, что он позволил увидеть его демоническую трансформацию. Не обращая на это внимания, Герцог неохотно признал свое затруднительное положение, сказав чародейке не беспокоиться. Отпустив Лукану, Сатериазис подошел к девушке и осмотрел ее. Hearing I.R. yell that wasn't it, the Duke turned to see the sorceress and noted how she brought along her body this time. The mage then scolded him for letting his demonic appearance, be seen. Paying it no mind, the Duke lackadaisically acknowledges his predicament then told the mage not to worry. As he released Lukana, Sateriasis approached the girl and examined her. Заявив, что она была довольно милой, Герцог спросил не желает ли она вернуться с ним в его особняк и призвал свои силы. Но девушка вдруг отказалась, отталкивая Герцога и убегая прочь. Удивленный он вздохнул и спросил у I.R. почему его заклинание Похоти не подействовало. Когда колдунья упомянула, что было несколько возможностей, Веномания поинтересовался, должен ли он последовать за ней. Stating she was quite cute, the Duke asked if she'd like to return with him to his mansion and invoked his powers. The girl suddenly refused, shoving the Duke, and ran off. Surprised, he sighed and asked I.R. why his Lust spell failed. When the sorceress mentioned there were a few possibilities, Venomania inquired if he needed to chase after her. Сказав, что это было слишком рискованно в такое время суток, I.R. сказала, что они должны больше поговорить друг с другом после возвращения в особняк, чтобы обсудить свои планы на будущее. Спросив, в порядке ли оставить девушку одну, I.R. объяснила Герцогу, что она была одной из тем разговора и что она всегда могут устранить проблему позже. Удовлетворенный ее ответами, Сатериазис сказал Лукане возвращаться и она согласилась. Told it was too risky during that time of day, I.R. said they should talk more after they returned to the mansion, needing discuss their plans for the future. Wondering if it was alright to leave the girl alone, I.R. explained to the Duke that she was among the topics to discuss and they could always fix the problem later. Satisfied with her answers, Sateriasis told Lukana to return and she complied.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Крестьянская девушка из Абито После возвращения в особняк с первым членом своего гарема, Герцог узнал от I.R., что как только он привыкнет использовать свои силы, то он сможет зачаровывать женщин без демонической трансформации; он также узнал, что ему нужно будет постоянно заниматься с женщинами сексом или чувствовать к ним дикую похоть как прежде. After returning to the mansion with his first harem member,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 the Duke learned from I.R. that as he grew used to his power he wouldn't require a demonic transformation to brainwash women; he also learned that he would need to continually have intercourse with women or else feel a wild lust for women like before. Вспомнив лишь несколько смутных воспоминаний, Сатериазис спросил I.R. почему он убил свою семью с такой ненавистью. Колдунья не ответила, сказав лишь то что он сказал ей, что хотел, чтобы его любили. Всю следующую неделю, Сатериазис проводил свое время занимаясь любовью с Луканой каждую ночь, и спя днем. В какой-то момент во время их шалостей, швея отдала Сатериазису свой личный браслет в качестве подарка. Remembering only a few vague memories, Sateriasis asked I.R. why he had killed his family with such hatred. I.R. gave no answer, saying he had simply told her he had wanted to be loved. Over the next week, Sateriasis spent his time making love to Lukana each night while sleeping in during the day.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 2 At some point during their antics, the tailor gave Venomania her personal bracelet as a gift.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 В феврале ЕС 136, I.R. рассказала ему, что девушка видевшая его была обнаружена, и они поехали в экипаже в деревню Абито тем же утром. Во время поезди Сатериазис заснул и ему приснился ночной кошмар в котором Гумина насмехалась над ним. Когда он проснулся I.R. высказалась об его ужасном сне, пока кошка смотрела в окно. Сатериазис затем спросил как много времени прошло и она ответила что час, заметив, что они не должны были отправляться в деревню в повозке. In February of EC 136, I.R. told him that the girl who had witnessed him had been located and they took a carriage heading to the village of Abito that morning. During the ride, Sateriasis fell asleep and had a nightmare of when Gumina had scorned him. When he awoke, I.R. remarked about his awful dream while the cat stared outside the window. Venomania then asked how much time had passed and she answered that it had been an hour, noting that they didn't need to take the whole trip to the village by carriage. Герцог объяснил, что как лорд земли, путешествие пешком в деревню плохо бы сказалось бы на его репутации. Когда I.R. отметила, что для него странно путешествовать без слуги, Сатериазис спросил так ли это и заметил, что их кучер смотрит на него. Понизив голос, Герцог спросил у I.R. действительно ли это было нормально так разговаривать, так как говорящие коты не были нормой в Асмодеане. The Duke then explained that, as lord of the land, traveling to a village on foot would look bad for his image. When I.R. remarked on how it was weird enough for him to travel without a servant, Sateriasis asked if that was so and noticed their coachman glancing at him. Lowering his voice, the Duke asked I.R. if it was really alright to converse normally, since talking cats weren't the norm in Asmodean. Колдунья отмела его обеспокоенность, заявляя, что он единственный, кто может понять ее тогда как кучер только воспринимал его как странного любителя кошек. Категорически заявив, что это тоже проблема, он спросил, почему она не пришла в виде ее девочка и I.R. пояснила, что слухи бы распространились из ее путешествия с герцогом, добавив, что эта форма была более удобной. The sorceress brushed off his concern, stating that he was the only one able to understand her while the coachman only perceived him as a weird cat lover. Flatly stating that was also a problem, he asked why she didn't come in her girl form and I.R. explained that rumor would spread of her traveling with the Duke, adding that this form was more convenient. Неохотно приняв ответ, Сатериазис молчал, до тех пор пока I.R. не спросила бывал ли он в Абито раньше. Герцог ответил, что нет, добавив что он на самом деле не помнит. Задумавшись на своими воспоминаниями, герцог увидел, что их карета приближалась к воротам Абито и спросил, действительно ли ли девушка заметившая его была в деревне. Reluctantly accepting the answer, Sateriasis remained silent until I.R. asked him if he'd ever visited Abito before. The Duke replied that he hadn't before adding that he couldn't actually remember doing so. Lost in thought over his memories, the Duke then saw their carriage approaching the gates of Abito and asked I.R. if the girl who had spotted him was indeed in the village. После того, как она подтвердила, что девушка, Микулья Гриньо, была крестьянкой жившей там, он выразил свое удивление из-за того, что она смогла быстро найти девушку. Кошка с гордостью добавила, что она связана со всем регионом и что так она также сделала его Герцогом. .тогда Сатериазис стал ее дразнить, говоря что он должен отблагодарить ее, и он бы уже получил звание по праву рождения, так что в ее помощи он не нуждался; кошка упрекнула его за наивность. After she affirmed that the girl, Mikulia Greeonio, was a peasant living there, he expressed his surprise at how quickly she'd been able to locate the girl. The cat then proudly replied that she had connections all over the region and that she had also arranged to make him Duke. Sateriasis teased that while he should give her his thanks, he already would've gained the title by birthright so her help wasn't needed; the cat chided him for his naivety. Сатериазис потянулся и зевнул, заметив, что он по-прежнему уставший и I.R. дразнила его, что это из-за того что он провел всю ночь с Луканой. Герцог добавил, что швея должно быть крепко спит в особняке после их бурной последней ночи. I.R. сухо выразила свое удивление из-за того, что они занимались этим целую неделю и устали. Герцог ответил, что она было той кто сделала его таким. Когда он спросил покраснела ли она отсмущения, только кошка усмехнулась, что ее тело уже красное. Sateriasis then stretched and yawned, noting that he was still tired and I.R. teased it was because he had stayed up all night with Lukana. The Duke added that the tailor should be sleeping soundly in the mansion after their particularly intense session last night. I.R. dryly expressed her surprise that they went at it for a week and hadn't gotten tired. The Duke then replied that she had been the one to make him this way. He asked if she was getting red from embarrassment, only for the cat to quip that her body was already red. Затем Герцог снова задумался, понимая что семья Луканы должно быть сейчас беспокоится, и решил держать ее и свой будущий гарем в сыром подвале. Спросив I.R. что делать с родителями и дядей Луканы, маг ответила что у нее есть решение и могут разработать его как только они разберутся с Микулией. Удовлетворенный ответом на данный момент, Сатериазис стал ждать, когда их карета проезжала ворота деревни и вошли в город. The Duke then became lost in thought again, realizing Lukana's family would begin getting worried by now, and reluctantly considered keeping her and his future harem in the dank basement. Asking I.R. what to do about Lukana's parents and uncle, the mage simply told him she had a solution and would elaborate on it once they dealt with Mikulia. Satisfied for the moment, Sateriasis wait as their carriage passed through the village gates and entered the town. После Веномания встретился со старостой деревни. Когда мужчина предложил отпраздновать их приезд, Сатериазис отказался, так как они приехали без предупреждения, извинившись за бремя. Когда староста спросил почему он посетил их, Герцог ответил, что это был его долг понять, что происходит на его землях, которые он унаследовал от отца, отсюда и визит. Venomania met with the village chief shortly after. When the man called for them to make preparations for their hospitality, Sateriasis insisted they didn't since he came without forewarning, apologizing for the burden. Afterward, the chief asked why he visited them and the Duke explained that it was his duty to understand what was happening in his territory, which he had neglected to do since succeeding his father, hence the vist. Удовлетворив старосту, Сатериазис слушал, как мужчина рассказывает об отцовских визитах и как он приводил его сюда. Когда его спросили помнит ли он об этом, Сатериазис солгал, что да и продолжил слушать о визитах Герцога Илотте в течении часа, не получив шанса уйти. Спустя время I.R. сказала она уходит и ушла. Позже Веномания удалось сбежать от старосты и начать искать I.R. в деревне. Satisfying the chief, the Duke listened to the man recount his father's yearly visits and how he brought him along once. When asked if he remembered, Sateriasis lied that he did and listened to the chief drone on about Duke Ilotte's visits for over an hour, never given the chance to get away. I.R. then told him she'd go on ahead and left. Later on, Venomania managed to escape the village chief's rambling and started looking for I.R. around the village. Увидев рыжую кошку на окраине, он подошел к ней и подчеркнул проблемы из-за ее поисков. Заметив Микулио рядом с ней, герцог удивился как она смогла найти девушку. Когда ребенок возбуждено воскликнул, что "принц-демон" был здесь, Сатериазис заметил, что на самом деле она была девушкой, которая видела его в прежней форме, и ребенок с радостью отметила, что "принц" был одет как обычный человек на данный момент. Когда ее спросили почему она называет его принцем, Микулия ответила, что это потому, что выглядел очень невозмутимым. Seeing the red cat in the outskirts, he walked in front of her and pointed out the trouble he had finding her. Noticing Mikulia there with her, the Duke remarked how she had already found the girl. When the child excitedly exclaimed about her "demon prince" being there, Sateriasis remarked that she was indeed the girl who saw his prior form and the child happily pointed out how the "prince" was dressed like a normal human at the moment. Questioning why she called him a prince, Mikulia answered it was because he looked very cool. Смущенный, тем что она не боится его, Сатериазис пока слушал объяснения девочки, заметил как она красива, что она немного была испугана на время и несмотря на это пришла к выводу, что он был принцем. Позже Микулия описала, что ее принц должен был сделать ее счастливой, с просящими глазами Сатериазис посмотрел на I.R. и спросил должен ли он снова попытаться использовать свое заклинание Похоти. I.R. предложила ему попробовать пока никто не видит, отметив перед этим, что оно все равно не будет работать. Confused that she wasn't afraid of him, Sateriasis listened to the bubbly girl explain that she noticed how handsome she was, despite being scared at the time, and had concluded he must've been a prince. Once Mikulia described that her prince was supposed to make her happy, Sateriasis looked to I.R. with begging eyes and asked the cat if he should try using his Lust spell again. I.R. suggested he try it while no one was looking before remarking that it probably still wouldn't work. Тогда Герцог схватил Микулию за плечи и приблизился к ее лицу, заметив каким милым оно было. Предполагая что их встреча судьбоносная, Сатериазис заявил, что в этот раз он не будет превращаться ради нее. После скомандовав ей посмотреть ему в глаза, эти двое смотрели друг на друга пока Герцог снова применял заклинание, сопротивляясь своей демонической трансформации, так что только рога слегла виднелись в волосах. После периода молчания, он прервал взгляд и прошептал ей на ушко, спрашивая желает ли она вернуться вместе с ним в особняк. The Duke then grabbed Mikulia's shoulders and drew closer to her face, remarking how cute it was. Suggesting their meeting may have been fate, Sateriasis stated he wouldn't transform this time for her sake. After commanding her to look into his eyes, the two stared at each other as the Duke invoked his spell again, resisting his demon transformation so that only his horns would slightly sprout through his hair. Following a period of silence, he broke the stare and whispered into her ear, querrying if she wished to return with him to his mansion. Когда Микулия взволнованно согласилась, сконфуженный дворянин повернулся к I.R. и сказал, что оно похоже работает. Кот спросил так ли это и Сатериазис тихо ответил, что оно возможно работает. Затем девушка схватила его, обнимая за грудь, при этом возбужденно хихикая о своем "принце". Погладив е по головке, Герцог предложил уйти, но прежде чем пара ушла, I.R. остановила его. Напомнив о проблемах с ее похищением средь бела дня, согласившись, Сатериазис спросил, что он должен делать. When Mikulia excitedly agreed, the confused noble turned to I.R. and pointed out it seemed to work. The puzzle cat then questioned if it really did and Sateriasis weakly responded that it may have worked. The girl then tackled him, embracing his chest while excitedly giggling about her "prince". Patting her on the head, the Duke suggested they leave and the embraced couple prepared to go beofre I.R. stopped him. Reminding him of the trouble with taking her in broad daylight, Sateriasis agreed and questioned what he should do. I.R. согласилась доставить девушку в особняк в полночь, и девушка нехотя вернулась в деревню. озадаченный Герцог стал дразнить колдунью, говоря как это мило для кота. Колдунья же заявила. что она просто хотела расспросить девушку о некоторых вещах. Удовлетворенный ответом, Сатериазис сказал, что он возвращается в особняк, так как Лукана вероятно ждала его. Затем он вернулся в деревню и вернул себе изначальный облик, прежде чем отправиться домой. Once I.R. agreed to lead Mikulia to the mansion at midnight and the girl reluctantly left for the village, the mystified Duke teased how considerate that was for the cat. The sorceress then stated she simply wished to question the girl about some things. Satisfied with the vague answer, Sateriasis declared he'd return to the mansion, noting Lukana was probably waiting for him as well. He then returned to the village and reverted his slight transformation before taking the carriage back home.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chaper 2 Вторая попытка Ночью, на рассвете, I.R. доставила зеленоволосую крестьянку к нему в особняк, и та присоединилась к его гарему. И затем Веномания подарил прекрасной Эльф изумрудное ожерелье в качестве награды за то, что она вернулась назад, показав что она была одной из его "фавориток". Поздно ночью герцог решил попробовать снова ритуал усиления и взял меч, прежде чем привести всех трех женщин в комнату в подвале. At night early the next morning, I.R. delivered the green-haired peasant to him at the mansion and she joined his harem. Venomania then gifted the beautiful Elphe an emerald necklace as a reward for coming back, indicating that she was one of his "favorites".The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Later that night, the duke decided to try performing the amplification ritual again and took the sword before leading the three women to the room in the basement. После этого он достал катану из ножен и поднял ее высоко над головой, как раньше. I.R., находившаяся в форме старухи, предупредила его, чтобы он был осторожен, посоветовав тому, обратить пристальное внимание на мощность. Когда же она предупредила его, что если что-то пойдет неправильно, он может стереть как свои, так и воспоминания целей, и герцог заверил, что он осознает это прежде, чем начать пение. Afterward, he removed the katana from its sheath and held it up high above his head like before. I.R. then warned him in her white-haired form to be careful, advising that he pay close attention to the power. When she added that he could end up wiping both his and the targets' memories if anything went wrong, the duke affirmed he was aware before beginning the chant. После того как меч начал светиться, колдунья высказалась против расширения области прошлой Ласаленда и его ближайших окраин или риска повышения шанса провала. Держа ее слова у себя в голове, Сатериазис представил столичный пейзаж и сельскую местность Абито. Затем он объявил, что они продолжат и свет рассеялся по областям, стирая каждому воспоминания о нем когда-либо сталкивающимся с тремя женщинами. Once the sword began to light up, the mage advised against expanding the range past Lasaland and its immediate surroundings or risk increasing the chance of failure. Keeping her words in mind, Sateriasis imagined the capital's cityscape and Abito's countryside. He then announced they'd proceed and the light dispersed to the areas and purged everyone's memories of him ever encountering the three women. После того как ритуал был завершен. Сатериазис рухнул в ближайшее кресло и Лукана спросила у него, был ли он в порядке, прежде чем подать ему чашку воды. Уставший, но будучи в порядке, он выпил напиток. Когда I.R. спросила всели прошло хорошо, герцог ответил, что он немного устал, и что ни один не помнит входящим его с ними в контакт. Ссылаясь на первый раз, когда он использовал это, Сатериазис отметил, что эта техника не по назначению в кратчайшие сроки. Once the ritual was complete, Sateriasis collapsed in a nearby chair and Lukana asked if he was alright before giving him a cup of water. Duke Venomania then related he was a little tired but otherwise fine and drank the beverage. When I.R. asked if everything went well, the duke said he probably did and related that no one should remember him coming in contact with them. Recalling the first time he used it, Sateriasis admitted it wasn't a technique to be misused on short notice. I.R. ответила, что он прав и поэтому должен избегать общественного внимания на столько на сколько возможно. Сказав что он понял, Сатериазис встал со своего кресла и обнял Микулию за талию, сапрсив могут ли они идти. Как только он начал уходить в спальню, маг остановила его и спросила куда он планирует идти. Радостный герцог улыбнулся и спросил не очевидно ли это, прежде чем ответить ей. I.R. replied that he was right and should therefore avoid the public eye whenever possible. Saying he understood, Sateriasis stood from his chair and wrapped his arm around Mikulia's waist, asking if they should go. As he began to leave for the bedroom, the mage stopped him and asked where he was planning to go. The delight duke then smiled and asked if it wasn't already obvious before answering her. Когда колдунья спросила как он собирается делать это с его ошеломляющими ногами, Герцог Веномания стал утверждать, что у него имеется "комната для десерта" и что эти двое были совершенно не связаны. После того как он спросил, не желает ли она к ним присоединится, маг заметила, что он видно хочет быть сожженным до When I.R. then questioned how he could do such with his staggering legs, Duke Venomania insisted he had "room for dessert" and that the two were entirely unrelated. After he asked if she wanted to join them, the unamused mage noted he seemed to want to be burned to ashes. Venomania replied that he'd rather avoid that. He and Mikulia then walked off into the bedroom and had intercourse with one another all night.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 3 Дело Веномании For the following three days and nights, Sateriasis made love with Mikulia continuously.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Later on, Venomania traveled to the town of Lisa A following rumors of the beautiful dancer Lolan Eve; although she was a lesbian, he used the power of Lust to seduce her too. Afterwards, he seduced Mirigan Adi from her home town in Evunemi. In March, he traveled to the Glassred mansion while the Marquis was away. Using his demon form, Sateriasis plowed his way through the guards into the estate. Reaching Gumina, he enchanted the noble and her servant, Carol Shields, manipulating Gumina's memories so that she would forget their childhood together. Wiping the memories of the surviving guards, Sateriasis left with the new members of his harem. He later encountered the homeless Hakua Netsuma and, reminded of I.R., seduced her into his harem as well. Afterwards, the Duke learned that Queen Yufina was visiting Beelzenia with her husband. He then transformed into his demonic form and slaughtered the detachment of Marlon soldiers guarding her. Faced with Marquis Donald, the Duke was injured by the peculiar noble but swiftly recovered. Unable to wipe his memories while he continuously attempt to harm him, Sateriasis tore off the Marquis' arms to keep him wielding a weapon then erased his memories of his attack. After seducing Yufina and bringing her back to his mansion, Venomania seduced Sonika Sonic, Lazuli Blue, and Priema Soap by early April.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania At some point, I.R. revealed her relation to the famed craftsman, Clockworker.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Визит в Мистику While attending to his harem, Sateriasis noticed a visitor enter the basement and apologized to Mikulia while removing her from his lap. Noting it appeared to be a lady, he initially welcomed the woman before realizing it was I.R. Not amused, he asked why she came and she responded by asking why he was so rude before asking if he was ready. Querying what she meant, I.R. questioned if he was playing dumb and warned him that he would then need to return the sword. After considering the situation, the duke gave in, asking if they would leave now when Lukana asked where he was going. Explaining he would just be gone for a while, Venomania entrusted the former tailor with the mansion in his absence. Venomania asked if they would leave her "body" and I.R. affirmed that it was more convenient, charging Mikulia with taking care of it. While hurrying the sorceress, Gumina grabbed his hand. Turning to face her, they shared a kiss and he told her that he had to go. He left the mansion with I.R., hiding the cat within his coat as they traveled. Directed to Mystica in search of an altar in the Misty Mountains by the sorceress, the duke traversed the town before seeing Lilien Turner in the local bakery. As he entered the shop, he overheard two women discussing the recent disappearances and spoke aloud how those rumors were popular in the town. While she asked about his bill, Venomania mused that he wasn't shopping, just searching for an address. At that moment, Lilien's father came in, yelling at him to either buy something or leave. While watching the two bicker, her father suddenly recognized the duke's identity and knelt down before him with his sincerest apologies. Once he explained that he was traveling the nearby mountain range, Lilien was told by her father to guide him and the two traveled together through a forest leading to their destination. Venomania apologized for having her guide him and the baker said it was alright, asking why he wanted to go to the Misty Mountains. He said he had business at the ruins over there and she responded that the altar there was haunted. Chuckling at her comment, he noted how she acted meeker compared to earlier and she fervently explained it was because she was traveling alongside Duke Venomania. In reply, he told her she didn't have to be respectful since he was incompetent, unable to solve the recent disappearance cases. Sateriasis told Lilien that those missing were beautiful women like her, telling her to take care of herself. Embarrassed, she responded that she was not that beautiful in comparison to Lukana. Surprised, he asked about the name and learned that the two girls were friends before she disappeared three months ago before noting that he remembered how she was the first woman reported missing. Once they arrived at the foot of the mountains, Lilien explained he would just need to follow the mountain path to reach the ruins. Thanking her, he expressed his hope that he would find her friend soon. As she lackadaisically said she believed him and that Lukana would be alright, he noted her frankness. Responding once again it was because she was speaking to the duke, he grabbed her shoulder and qualified that she was still a bit stiff. He flirted that she could stay there in front of him and asked if her tomboyish attitude with her father was her normal self. Stuttering, she said it wasn't and he responded that she looked more attractive when she acted naturally. Before she could finish her response, he let go of her shoulder and headed for the mountains. As he continued on his journey, she yelled if it was alright for the duke to traverse the mountains alone. Chuckling, he told her he had his retainer, opening his coat to let I.R. crawl out upon his shoulder.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 Похоть для силы Led by I.R. to the altar in the ruins, the duke commented with disbelief that Lilien had been Lukana's acquaintance. I.R. chastised him for not knowing more about the women he entranced and the duke responded that he met Lukana in Lasaland so he didn't know. When the sorceress noted he should pay more attention to the women he acquired, the duke found it unusual that the cat was caring about the other women. The sorceress then said she was once a woman too and the duke noted her claims of being a witch working without the Devil's power. Reminded to fulfill their contract if he wanted more power, the duke remembered his Gumina at the thought of Lilien's mention of a "childhood friend". When he returned to his senses, he touched the altar and invoked the powers of Lust, opening a secret passage to a burial chamber. Sensing what I.R. was looking for, he opened the stone coffin before him and found a spoon in a pile of treasure. Confident in his senses, he stated he found a second vessel of sin.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 The cat denied it and, surprised, he noted that it shared the same wicked aura as the vessel of Lust and she explained it was a magic tool made by her father. Realizing it was just another Clockwork magic tool from the extinct Magic Kingdom Levianta, he found it worthless and tossed it away. Leaping off his shoulder after it, I.R. told him not to mess around. Annoyed, he scoffed that he should have been told about the spoon beforehand, and asked if they should return home with the spoon. As the sorceress cursed about burning the officer, Tette Cetera, for her false lead, Venomania stated he wanted to avoid killing anyone in his territory, seeing no gain in it. When asked if it was because her associate was a woman, he expressed his interest in adding her and other women into his harem. After the cat put the spoon back and returned to his shoulder, they exited the tomb and I.R. noted it was dark and asked where they would seek shelter. He answered that Earl Ferdinand would accommodate them and she questioned his judgement, noting that the earl was investigating rumors surrounding him; Venomania said it was his reason for going there. While seeking refuge at the Ferdinand estate, I.R. attached herself to his wife and Sateriasis gathered the entire staff and remaining Ferdinand family living within the home and massacred them, leaving their bodies in the room. The next day, he returned to the bakery to take Lilien out for a stroll but was stopped by her father. As the man argued about her leaving her work at the bakery, Venomania paid him a bag full of coins for her time, much to his pleasure. Approaching her stand at the bakery, he queried about her shocked expression. She responded with surprise that he came to visit her, and he said he had promised to. Asked if he finished his errand, he told her he had and that he wanted to stay in Mystica for a little while, saying he was attracted to the flower that bloomed among the sand. Seeing her blush, he asked if he liked his flirt before saying they should just go on their tour of the town. Lilien explained that she couldn't since she left the shop too many times already and Venomania noted how she shouldn't worry, noting her father "fought hard" for her time, smiling at the man caressing the pouch of coins a few meters away from them. As he followed Lilien across town, she showed his the different vendors and items for sale. Hearing her hum to herself, he politely offered her a dance and the two happily danced together in the streets. Later that day, he returned to the mansion greeted by I.R. who commented that he was late. Brushing it aside, Venomania was curious when the sorceress asked she follow him. Doing so, she revealed Earl Ferdinand's secret room, pointing out the personal womanly possessions he hid. Looking upon the portrait that caught his eye, he asked who the woman was and I.R. responded it was the Beelzenian Empire's third princess, Maylis Beelzenia. Fascinated by her beauty, the duke offhandedly spoke aloud about how he had heard the rumors and expressed interest in acquiring her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Сила похоти Several days since his outing with Lilien, the duke bought her a lavish dress and invited the girl to the Ferdinand mansion that night. That evening, he took her to a bedroom and she remarked that he'd return home the next day; he explained he didn't think it would be good to stay much longer. In response to her silence, he grabbed her wrist and told her to come to him, pinning her to the bed before kissing her. After their kiss, he noticed she looked shocked and asked what was wrong. When she realized they were wearing the same bracelet, he revealed it was Lukana's gift to him. Utterly shocked, he commented how he expected her to figure it out by now, revealing that he was behind the disappearances and that Lukana now lived with him in Lasaland. Seeing her conflicted expression, he justified that he didn't force the girls as they all wanted to be in his harem, saying she could return with him to Lasaland to see Lukana again. As she broke down and began to leave, he sighed and expressed disappointment at having to use his powers to get her to submit but gladly invoked his abilities. Forcing Lilien to completely submit to him, Sateriasis had her lay against him upon the bed when an armed intruder entered the room. Demanding he step away from Lilien, they stood up and embraced one another as the duke questioned if he was a robber or simply a jealous poor man. Called a murderer, Sateriasis realized the intruder saw the mansion's corpse-littered room. Sitting Lilien on the bed, he said it couldn't be helped, using the powers of Lust to undergo his demon transformation as he said he described that he would destroy the man to keep him from speaking.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 Battling the intruder, Venomania disarmed him and injured his arm, taunting that it would be best if he jumped out the nearby window and ran away. In response, the intruder attacked him, prompting the duke to leap into the air and retaliate. With a single sweep of his claws, he sliced the sword to pieces and knocked his opponent to the ground. As the man attempted to stand again, Sateriasis asked why he was trying so hard as he never even said he was in love with Lilien, so his efforts wouldn't even be acknowledged even if he managed to take her from him. The man asked if the duke ever really loved someone, touching a nerve. During his explanation, the intruder collapsed from sudden fatigue. Repeating the question he was queried, he looked at Lilien before reverting his transformation and responded that he had while imagining Gumina. Dressing himself again, he traversed the mansion's corridors until he found I.R. alone, without her "body". The sorceress asked if the fight was over and the duke replied it was. With the sorceress on his shoulder, they left. On their way back to Lasaland, the sorceress questioned if it was alright that he left Lilien there. Sateriasis told her it was fine as she would come to him on her own. Urging them to hurry back to Lasaland, confident his harem were eagerly awaiting his return, the sorceress suggested they pick a fast carriage. He told her they would take any carriage going to the city, saying he would make love with the woman once he returned. I.R. then reminded him about "rewarding" Tette Cetera for her false information and Venomania responded that he would make love with her too..The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Depraved Lunacy Sometime after, he returned to his mansion in Lasaland, attending to his harem. While doing so, Lilien came to the mansion and entered his basement. Like the others, Venomania reached out his hand to Lilien, asking that they dance. Complying, the two danced in front of his harem.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 The duke continued his antics for a year, adding Mewtant Lusha, Tette, and Rio Neja to his harem. He later seduced the Beelzenian spy Neruneru Nerune and, through her, enchanted and abducted Princess Maylis. While attending to his harem, Venomania became aware that I.R. was targeting Lukana as a new host body and obstructed the sorceress from doing so. Afterwards, he instructed the tailor to keep an eye on the sorceress using her prophetic dream ability. At some point, he spent a night exchanging information with Lolan Eve and her corpse was discovered the next morning, to his apparent indifference.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Around that time, Venomania looked upon his portraits and was reminded of his past. Angered, he burned all his old portraits in his fireplace.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 燃やされた昔の肖像画　捨て去った過去の僕 After burning them, he drew the adjacent Gumina close to him and kissed her.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 傍らの可愛い娘を抱き寄せてキスをする To monitor the other women's health, Sateriasis found and enchanted the elderly Annlee Sweets due to her previous occupation as a doctor.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania In EC 137, the Duke was visited by the famed Elluka Clockworker. Aware she was investigating him, the Duke saw she kept her head low to avoid eye contact and refused to grant her an audience with him. Later, while enjoying his harem, he was informed by Maylis that someone was on the first floor. Heading there, Sateriasis was surprised to discover I.R. raiding his storage while using Lukana's body. Questioning her intentions, the sorceress explained that she expected him to fall to ruin soon, given Elluka's investigation into him and recent actions, hence why she planned to take the vessel of Lust and leave. Although willing to let her leave, Venomania refused to let her take Lukana and threatened to use force; after a long stare off, I.R. conceded and relinquished Lukana's body. Once she took back her original vessel, the mage left with the sword. Brushing off I.R.'s concern, Venomania was again seemingly visited by Elluka. Inviting her in, Venomania invoked his powers upon the mage and, seeing that it worked, was confident he could manage on his own. Once he brought her to the basement,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 he noticed she carried a key he embraced her. As he asked Elluka for a dance, the Duke was interrupted by a sharp pain in his chest. After releasing their embrace, looked down to find his chest bleeding.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 近づいた貴方を抱きしめ　微笑んだその瞬間 突然の鋭い痛みと　血に染まる僕の胸 The woman then called him a fool and removed her wig, revealing herself as Karchess Crim, having disguised himself as Elluka and transformed the key into a knife to stab him. While Karchess left to search for Yufina, Sateriasis collapsed from the wound, in disbelief that he had been injured. After calling for the demon, it telepathically explained that he was defeated by another vessel of sin, the key. Pleading that he stopped messing around and did something before they died, the Demon of Lust countered that only the Duke would die while the demon would return to its vessel until it found a new host. The Demon then bid Venomania farewell, telling him to give the Master of the Hellish Yard its regards. Once the demon's voice disappeared, Sateriasis' face returned to its original deformed state.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 As he futilely attempted to stop the bleeding, the magic of Lust infused in him began seeping between his fingers.Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Without the magical fluid coursing through his veins, his power dispelled and the women he abducted came to their senses and he saw them begin fleeing his mansion, ignoring him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 術のとけた女たちは全て　我に返り屋敷から逃げ出した In tears and left to die, the duke reflected on his past and the pain it had brought him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 He then saw Gumina, the last to leave the mansion, pause and look at him for a second.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - 僕のこと一瞬だけ見て　最後に屋敷から出たのは Realizing he never confessed, he desperately called out to her to say he truly loved her and explain that he was Cherubim, not Sateriasis. However, because of both despair and a lack of breath, he was unable to speak and breathlessly watched her leave him before dying of his injury.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 6 Afterlife Following his death, Venomania's soul remained barred from the Heavenly Yard due to his contract and as a result he ended up in the Hellish Yard; during this time, he realized that his soul retained his brother's face and that he didn't need the demon's power to hide his true visage anymore. At some point, the Master of the Hellish Yard conveyed to Sateriasis the story of the sun god's charge Allen Avadonia, the boy called "Irregular".Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust In EC 998, as the ground world merged with the Hellish Yard, Venomania's soul returned to the Third Period; as a result of the merge,Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Prologue his memories and those of others in Asmodean reconstructed the capital Lasaland and the former Duke returned to the site of his mansion. Meeting with Maylis, Lukana, Mikulia, and Gumina, the former Duke invited the members of his former harem to live with him once again of their own free will, promising to behave for their cooperation. Sitting on his throne and attending to his harem, Sateriasis caught sight of a boy entering his mansion and became displeased. Demanding to know who he was, the former Duke stated men were forbidden from the premises. When the child cheekily asked if that meant the Duke himself should leave as well, he clarified he was the lord of the manor and so exempt, repeating his command for the boy to leave. After the boy asked what he'd do if he said no, Sateriasis grabbed the hilt of his sword threateningly before the Demon of Lust beside the boy told him to stop. Recognizing the demon, the shocked former Duke released his sword and wondered why he was with the child, asking him who he was. When the demon mentioned the name Irregular, Sateriasis began to laugh, remarking on how he had heard the story from the Master of the Hellish Yard. Laughing harder, he sat back in the chair and asked if there was something "Irregular" needed from him. Told that he was being forced to come study his history, Sateriasis admitted he didn't think there was anything he could teach him. He then heard the boy remark on how his face was the same despite his becoming a spirit and boasted of how convenient it was for his soul that he didn't need the demon's power to keep his face. Once Allen questioned if that meant this was the face he had sought, Sateriasis confirmed, explaining how he had discarded his past and had no reason to return to his old face. Afterwards, Allen remarked that it seemed not everyone was back in Sateriasis' harem and the former Duke clarified it wasn't like that, no longer wishing to use force to obtain women. Asked if that meant they loved him, he replied they did and then asked if the boy was unsatisfied with this answer. Hearing Allen's inability to understand loving more than one person at once, Sateriasis queried if he meant he disapproved of it and, when Allen said he naturally did, baited that he must not have loved more than one person at once, referring to his love for Michaela and Riliane. Hearing no reply, the Duke happily continued that one-on-one love was a convention of the church and that it was ridiculous to deny that humans were capable of loving more than one partner at a time. When Allen insisted his love for his sister was different, he protested that it wasn't and that it was simply human nature, regardless of whether or not he'd contracted with a demon. Afterwards the Duke saw Allen approaching one of the women and yelled at him not to approach them without his permission. He then watched as Maylis spoke with Allen regardless and, after some time, asked her what she liked in the child. Beginning to protest her speaking with him, Sateriasis was cut off by her reply that she would leave if he complained and he reluctantly acquiesced, saying he would behave. While Maylis and Allen spoke, Duke Venomania allowed Lukana to pour him tea and he drank it while holding Mikulia by the waist. Once Allen prepared to leave the mansion Venomania stopped him, asking if he thought he could leave without saying farewell to the lord of the mansion. As the child hastily gave a goodbye, he chided his rudeness and then asked him to fulfill a request for him, elaborating that, if he find I.R., to tell her to make an appearance for him.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Lust Some time after Allen agreed and left, the Master of the Hellish Yard visited and took Venomania back to the bowels of the Hellish Yard.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Greed Наследие After his death, I.R. named the vessel of Lust the "Venom Sword" to express her "thanks" to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue At the end of the incident, the exact number of victims that Venomania had in his harem was unknown. Some theorized it was around twenty women while other claims said the number of victims was over a hundred.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga)- Chapter 5 Many of those affected were impregnated and produced offspring in Venomania's bloodline who were "cursed" by their forefather's blood in their veins.Capriccio Farce - 我の身に宿る忌まわしき呪い Due to his interactions with the Venom Sword, the children Sateriasis sired with Maylis, Lukana and Mikulia and their descendants gained the potential to develop Hereditary Evil Raiser Syndrome and pass it onto future generations.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue His children later led to many famous descendants, including Banica Conchita, Gast Venom, and Clarith, that had also become involved with the vessels of sin. His bloodline lasted into the late 10th century EC with Gammon Octo.Evils Court Booklet - Autobiography During her investigation of the incident and its aftermath, Elluka Clockworker learned from Gumina about Cherubim and their interactions leading up to the massacre. In the years following the incident, Gumina continued painting portraits of Sateriasis at her home in Elphegort, eventually producing dozens of works depicting Duke Venomania's visage. Earning the moniker as the "Duke of Lust", Levin followers of the Held sect began spreading word of Sateriasis' demonic deeds.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue With the duke memorialized as a "demon" in myth, devout Levin followers often persecuted those identified as his descendants, labeling each of them as a "Demon Child".Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles As time progressed however, the more supernatural elements of the Duke were deemed fictitious in the modernizing society and his name was rarely spoken by the late EC 900s.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Despite this, his crimes were still remembered and one criminal, Scherzer, even attempted to mimic the incident Cherubim had caused.Judgment of Corruption Side Story: Gallerian Less than a century after the duke's death, Asmodean became an independent state and Venomania was regarded as a national hero for the country. As a result, Duke Venomania became a part of Asmodean culture, such as the Asmodean Emperor deriving several of his powers from the Venomania dukes.The Daughter of Fog Elluka Clockworker later passed on her knowledge of Sateriasis to the historian Will Jaques, who later compiled a manuscript regarding the vessels of sin. Centuries after the Duke's death, Yukina Freesis visited the site of his ruined mansion while investigating Will's writings on the Seven Deadly Sins. The novelist later wrote a Freesis Fairy Tale inspired by Venomania's actions, entitled "The Duke and the Four Women" and became among her more popular works. Personality and Traits Sateriasis was an arrogant, conceited, and lustful man, consumed by his own sexual desires and increasingly self-absorbed. As a child, the previously deformed Venomania was lonely and despised as a "demon child" by his own father. Because of his half-brother's kindness, the boy was able to experience the world and became close friends with him and Gumina Glassred and would often play with them throughout Lasaland. After being made a servant, Cherubim was tolerant of the ridicule and scorn he faced but soon grew jealous of his brother's handsome appearance.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Cherubim also had a deep infatuation with Gumina since he had met her, holding his love for a decade.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4 After learning of Gumina's engagement to his brother and being reviled by his love,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Cherubim became heartbroken and the constant ridicule he suffered embittered him to the point of spitefully murdering his family and attempting suicide. However, when given the chance to steal his brother's face and identity and gain great power, he ultimately chose to take it and became obsessed with obtaining more power for himself.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Prologue Outwardly, "Sateriasis" appeared charismatic and kind to others, masking his involvement in the disappearances and acting as a humble and deeply concerned duke to his people.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 However, his personal life hid his darker nature, brainwashing women and using them to satiate his sexual desires, although revolting this domineering behavior during his memory loss.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 Venomania always considered adding any beautiful women he encountered to his harem, regardless of their social class or occupation. Treating his concubines like possessions, he had little care for their personal lives or who they were before seducing them.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 Similarly, he showed little compassion for their well-being, killing several of them to fuel his powers and caring little for how they would actually feel about being used.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania This disregard extended to others who threatened him. Sateriasis would slaughter anyone who could potentially discover his secret.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 As his harem grew, Venomania became increasingly depraved, eventually seducing even children for his personal fantasies.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Among his habits, Venomania would extend his hand to a new member of his harem and dance with her once she arrived.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania PV Because of these abilities, the Duke was convinced in his own invincibility and grew complacent with his powers.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 Often, he acted indifferent, wrapped up in his own interests, regardless of his tardiness or the occasion's importance. As his wanton desires continued to escalate, his attention to his action's consequences plummeted. The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 To an extent, this selfishness also made him childish, refusing to do anything cumbersome unless threatened to lose his power.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 Picking "favorites" among his girls, Venomania sometimes rewarded them for "returning" to him, expecting their complete obedience to him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania He also enjoyed toying with his girls, making some of the women chase after him rather than simply taking them back with him after his initial brainwashing.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4 He also taunted his opponents in battle, suggesting that they run away when faced with his overwhelming power. After his visit to Mystica and battle with Rajih, Venomania remembered the pure love he had for Gumina.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 4 Resentful of his old name and appearance, Venomania eventually burned any portraits of his past self and became more and more obsessed with his harem. As his lustful kingdom fell apart, the Duke fell into despair. In his final moments, he desperately wished to confess his feelings to Gumina, hoping to let her know who he was and how he had felt.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Skills and Abilities Despite being trapped in a basement for part of his life, Venomania was very shrewd; he was extremely successful as the Duke of Asmodean and well-versed in reading, writing,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 1 and, of course, dancing.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 With his position of authority, Venomania was a capable actor, portraying himself as a respectful, humble, and kindhearted duke and that he was as confused about the mysterious disappearances as everyone else. Extending his reach as one of the Five Dukes, Venomania remained in touch with current affairs and was able to track the progress of the Empire's investigation into the disappearances. After sealing a contract with the Demon of Lust, Venomania was infused with Lust magic, granting him new powers. By simply looking into a woman's eyes, Venomania could instantly make the woman infatuated with him and,The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 1 when invoking his full power, could brainwash her to absolutely submit to his will or make them fall madly in love with him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 3 His powers over the mind similarly extended to memory manipulation, able to erase someone's specific memories, regardless of gender.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 5 Because of his connection to the Demon, Sateriasis could freely interact with it telepathically,Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Chapter 1 as well as invoke his powers to sense other sources of magical power.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 2 Finally, he could tap into his powers of Lust to undergo a demonic transformation, giving him wings for flight and claws that could hack iron or steel swords to pieces in a single swipe. Using these abilities to perfect his technique, Sateriasis easily charmed and acquired new members of his harem without being discovered and, in some cases, killing those who were investigating rumors surrounding him.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) - Chapter 4 However, to keep his powers' potency intact, he was required to constantly have intercourse with and take the life energy of some in his harem. Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania During his tenure as a servant, he was capable in performing the duties required of him.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania He also had basic knowledge of the Magic Kingdom Levianta and its figures, such as the Clockworkers and their creation of magic tools.The Lunacy of Duke Venomania (manga) – Chapter 2 Character Connections I.R.: Venomania's partner. While initially bewildered by her sudden appearance and skeptical of her claims, Sateriasis became amused by I.R.'s secretive nature and what he perceived as her needless concern. Although genuinely thankful to the mage for interrupting his suicide and interested in bedding her medium, he was less enthusiastic with helping her achieve her own goals and expressed more interest in building his harem. Gumina Glassred: Venomania's childhood friend and later member of his harem. The duke became friends with Gumina at a young age and fell in love with her. He became devastated when she publicly mocked him and her engagement to Sateriasis was revealed, this driving him to seal a contract with a demon. Nonetheless, Venomania continued to love her until his death, though his love was warped by his heartbreak and lust. Lukana Octo: A woman in Venomania's harem. During his memory loss, the duke grew to care greatly for Lukana over the time they spent together, initially resisting his lustful urges towards her. He was traumatized by her rejection, however, reminded of Gumina scorning him, and quickly adopted a more callous attitude towards her well-being and personal life. Brainwashing Lukana into his harem, Sateriasis maintained a false relationship with her and trusted the tailor with helping to manage the other women. Maylis Beelzenia: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke became fascinated with Maylis' portrait, finding her to be very beautiful, and resolved to seduce her into his harem. He maintained a false relationship with her while she was in his harem. Lilien Turner: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke became attracted to Lilien and preferred spending time with her during his time in Mystica, seducing her more subtly over several days. Venomania was disappointed at ultimately having to use the power of Lust on Lilien, having believed that this time it wouldn't be necessary. After she was in his harem he maintained his false relationship with her. Rajih: A rival for Lilien's affections. The duke thought little of Rajih initially, intending to kill him in his demon form and not understanding the relationship that he had with his newest victim. Rajih's convictions and love for Lilien reminded him of his own past love for Gumina. Mikulia Greeonio: A woman in Venomania's harem. The duke seduced Mikulia due to her beauty and maintained a false relationship with her in his harem, giving her gifts and treating her with more kindness than her own parents. She was among his chosen "favorites" in his harem. Karchess Crim: Venomania's murderer. The duke met Karchess while the latter was disguised as a woman and welcomed "her" to his harem, finding "her" to be very beautiful. When Karchess stabbed the duke and revealed himself, Venomania was deeply shocked. Sateriasis Venomania: Venomania's younger brother. Sateriasis was once Cherubim's only friend and the two would often play together, becoming very close. Eventually, however, Cherubim became jealous of Sateriasis' handsome face and popularity, envying his brother's engagement to Gumina. After Gumina rejected him, Cherubim's jealousy cemented into hate and prompted him to murder his brother. Hakua Netsuma: A woman in Venomania's harem. Venomania found Hakua and seduced her due to her similarity to I.R.'s medium, and he maintained a false relationship with her while in his harem. Lolan Eve: A woman in Venomania's harem. Venomania became fascinated with tales of Lolan's beauty and "healthy dark skin," using the power of Lust to seduce her against her true sexuality. Although indulging in a false relationship with her, he was unaffected by her resulting mental strain and later death. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Sateriasis' name is derived from ''satyriasis, meaning an "uncontrollable or excessive sexual desire in a man"; the term comes from the satyrs, hedonist creatures featuring goat-like traits, tying with the Duke's demon form.The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 *His last name is a combination of the words venom and nymphomania, meaning "an excessive desire for men", referring to his power over the women he enchanted.The Heavenly Yard - May 29, 2012 - ヴェノマニアの本名「サテリアジス=ヴェノマニア」は男子色情症を表す「サチリアジス」と女子色情症「ニンフォマニア」に毒の意である「ヴェノム」を合わせ、もじったもの。 *His original name, Cherubim, is the plural form of Cherub, a hierarchy of angels in Judeo-Christian teachings, often depicted with multiple faces; its plurality likely refers to Cherubim's deformity. *The Cherubim are sometimes mistaken for Putti, small, winged male children representing passion and, in some cases, the god Cupid in Greek mythology. *Gumina's nickname for him, Sati, is possibly derived from the Indian ritual Sati, where a widowed woman throws herself on her husband's funeral pyre. *The Duke and his capabilities may be partially inspired by the incubus, a demon in male form that sexually defiles women in their sleep, with continued intercourse with the incubus sometimes leading to death. Curiosities *In Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook, Sateriasis was voted as the twenty-sixth most popular character in The Daughter of Evil series by Japanese fans, along with Abyss I.R., Shaw Freesis, Mikina Freesis, Eve Moonlit, and Trauben Fruit. Галерея Концепт-арт= A73SG1TCcAA3_LzN.jpg_large.jpg|Концепт-арт Веномании от kyata |-| Песни= TEC_icon_Gakupo.jpg|Герцог Веномания в The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Cherubim1.png|Над Херувимом издеваются IMG_1056.png|Герцог Веномания в Heartbeat Clocktower Muzzle lust.png|Герцог в The Muzzle of Nemesis SCP002.png|Герцог в Seven Crimes and Punishments |-| Книги= Venonovel6.jpg|Сатериазис Веномания, как он появляется в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Venonovel1.jpg|Герцог Веномания обнимабщий замаскированного Качеса Крима Schermata 2013-03-22 a 9.48.26 PM.png|Гумина вместе с Герцогом Сатериазисом Веноманией в трейлере к новелле LunacyCover.png|Сатериазис как он появляется в Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania SCPStoryCover.png|Сатериазис как он появляется в Seven Crimes and Punishments SCPSateriasisVenomania.png|Сатериазис как показано в истории |-| Манга= VenomaniaManga.jpg|Sateriasis in The Lunacy of Duke Venomania manga Sateriasis_manga.png|Duke Sateriasis Venomania as he appears in the manga Sateriasis_IR.png|Sateriasis dressed with his cloak in the manga Demon1.png|Venomania's demonic transformation Baby_Cherubim.png|A newborn Cherubim as he appears in the manga Cherubim_manga.png|Cherubim as a teenager in the manga Sateriasischibi_manga.png|Sateriasis as he appears in the Deadly Sins of Evils manga Sateriasis_DSoE.png|Sateriasis as seen in the manga BanicaVenomaniamanga.png|Sateriasis in the The Daughter of Evil manga Quartets_Sateriasis.png|Sateriasis as he appears in Quartets of Evil QuartetsIRSateriasis.png|Sateriasis in the manga SCP!Sateriasis.png|Sateriasis as he appears in Seven Crimes and Punishments! |-| Атрибутика= Pcardgakupo.jpg|Seven Deadly Sin Playing Card featuring Venomania |-| Прочее= Sateriasis_EFbooklet.png|The Duke is the arms of his ladies in the Evils Forest booklet Venomania Gumina 02.png|The Duke seducing Gumina on the Evils Kingdom CD cover Akuno40.png|Illustration of Sateriasis in the album Kingdomgakupo.jpg|Sateriasis' profile picture on the Evils Kingdom website SSPCoverLimitedEdition.png|Sateriasis as seen in the Seven Crimes and Punishments album SateriasisSSP.png|Sateriasis' profile on the Seven Crimes and Punishments website GallerianSateriasisComicTamara.png|Comic featuring Sateriasis in "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara GastGattSatiGammonTamara.png|Illustration of Sateriasis with Gast Venom, Gatt Coulomb, and Gammon Octo by Tamara ComicSateriasisBanicaIchika.png|Comic of Sateriasis and Banica at "Capriccio Academy" by Ichika ComicParodyTamara2.png|Comic of Sateriasis at "Capriccio Academy" by Tamara SateriasisSuzunosuke.png|Illustration of Sateriasis by Suzunosuke IllustrationGuminaSateriasisIchika.png|Chibi illustration of Sateriasis with Gumina by Ichika CapriccioAcademyParodyTamara.png|Poster of Sateriasis in "Capriccio Academy of the Dead" by Tamara Категория:Персонажи Категория:Серия Семь Смертных Грехов Категория:Семь смертных грехов Категория:Seven Deadly Sins Series Категория:Venomania Bloodline Категория:The Lunacy of Duke Venomania Категория:Безумие Герцога Веномании Категория:Веномания Категория:Beelzenia Категория:Асмодеан Категория:Камуи Гакупо Категория:Похоть